Hope
by Romance-GrangerMalefoy
Summary: A l'aube de la guerre, deux personnes, complètement différentes et opposés vont se trouver. Ils sont tout deux pourchassés par la même force maléfique. Et alors que l'un se cherche encore, l'autre doit se battre contre sa maladie... Tout ce en quoi ils croient va être remis en question, elle la seule chose qu'ils leurs restera, ce sera l'espoir.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hope : Prologue**_

_**.**_

_**Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici ici le prologue de ma toute première fanfiction ! Concernant celle-ci, voilà quelques informations :**_

_**-Ceci est une Dramione **_

_**-Dumbledore est bien vivant**_

_**-Et Voldemort aussi**_

_**-Drago est un mangemort**_

_**-L'histoire est diviser en deux parties : La Première Partie est un Flashback des évènements précèdant le prologue. Et la Deuxième Partie raconte l'histoire à partir du prologue. **_

_**-Et cette histoire va malheureusement mal se terminer... **_

_**Sachez aussi que j'écris cette histoire au jour le jour, rien n'est écrit à l'avance alors si il y a -dans le futur- quelques retards pour la publication, je m'en excuse, mais j'ai aussi une vie à côté de l'écriture, avec mes études etc... Je poste un chapitre chaque semaine, le mercredi après-midi. Et je ne vais tout de même pas vous manacez pour avoir des reviews, mais pour ce premier prologue, j'aimerais quand même avoir quelques avis pour m'aider à progresser. **__**Et enfin ! Je voulais aussi remercier ma Louise, ma merveilleuse correctrice qui fait des miracles !**_

_**(Malheureusement, tous les personnages appartiennent à l'incroyable M. Rowling ^^)**_

_**Brefouille, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**_

* * *

><p>Je n'avais aucune idée sur le pourquoi du comment je m'étais retrouvée avec lui ici, dans cette forêt sombre et froide. Je ne savais pas comment cela avait pu m'arriver à moi. Peut-être était-ce le destin ? Peut-être oui, ou juste le hasard, je l'ignorai. Mais il était bien là, juste à côté de moi, nos corps s'effleuraient par-ci par-là, presque sans gène.<p>

Il faisait nuit depuis un moment déjà, il s'était endormi par erreur dans mon lit, tellement il devait être épuisé par nos voyages constant et nos intense réflexions -qu'on pouvait d'ailleurs qualifier d'inutile. On cherchait sans relâche chaque jour un moyen de nous délivrer, de nous libérer de ce Mage Noir qui inspirait la terreur partout en Angleterre, et dans le monde sorcier en général. La recherche des Horcruxes n'avançait pas, ou alors très peu. Nous essayions durant la journée de trouver des indices qui pourraient nous conduire à une piste, n'importe quoi qui puisse nous aider. On faisait sa depuis des mois et des mois. Six en tout, je crois. Et nous savions tout les deux que c'était loin d'être terminer.

Soudain, j'ai senti bougé mon fameux compagnon de route à mes côtés. Endormi, il avait l'air plus tranquille, moins tourmenté par les démons qui le hantait tout les jours. Je crois que toute ces choses que nous avions traversés nous avait rendu plus proches qu'avant, nous étions même devenu amis, malgré nos incessante disputes et taquineries. Ses cheveux blonds s'abattaient sur son visage pâle, translucide même.

Un affreux mal au thorax me pris tout à coup. L'impression que des milliers d'aiguilles s'incrustaient dans ma poitrine me tiraillait. Je me mis soudainement à tousser. J'essayais de respirer plus calmement, mais elle ne faisait que s'intensifier. Je mis ma main sur ma bouche pour stopper cette quinte de toux et avec le moins de bruit possible je sorti de mon lit, évitant de réveiller le garçon, puis de notre tente rapidement. Tout de suite, je sentis le froid glacial de novembre sur ma peau et regretta de n'avoir pris un manteau. Il faisait nuit noir, la pénombre envahissait les lieux et seule la lune éclairait les environs.

Un gout de bile remonta dans ma gorge et tout mon diner s'étala dans l'herbe verte et fraiche. Ma tête tournait, je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux pour mieux voir, mais déjà je sentais mon corps dégringolé et s'écraser dans l'herbe. Je n'eu pas même le temps d'appeler de l'aide que je sombrai dans le noir.

* * *

><p><em>Il y a alors trois mois de cela, je m'étais gravement blésée à la jambe à cause d'un sort de mangemort. Nous étions encore une fois entrain de "déménager" quand ils nous étaient tombés dessus alors qu'on pliait la tente. En une seconde, le premier avait déjà sorti sa baguette et l'Avada m'avait raté de peu, mais ma jambe gauche avait tout de même été touchée. Nous avions immédiatement transplaner avec nos affaires hors de porté de ses ordures.<em>

_Nous avions atterrit à la bordure d'un petit village inconnu pour moi. La douleur transperçait mon membre, et je me tenais à lui pour ne pas tomber._

_-Où vas-t-on comme sa ?_

_-Je t'emmène tout de suite voir un médecin Granger, tu ne peux pas rester avec cette blessure, elle est trop grave pour qu'on puisse nous-mêmes la soigner._

_-Tu veux m'emmener voir un médecin, tu es fou ou quoi Malefoy ?! Tu veux qu'on se fasse tuer c'est sa ? Je te rappelle que nos têtes sont mises à prix._

_-Ne t'inquiète pas comme sa, c'est une personne de confiance. Je sais qu'elle ne fera rien qui puisse nous nuire._

_Je m'étais résigné à le suivre, redoutant quand même notre rencontre. Il me soutint jusqu'à une petite maisonnette au cœur du petit village. Une femme plutôt âgée nous accueillit à l'intérieur et m'installa dans une petite piève au fond d'un couloir après avoir parler quelques minutes avec Drago. Cette femme dégageait un savoir et un respect immense qui forçait l'admiration. On avait l'impression en la voyant qu'elle avait traversée de dures épreuves, mais qu'elle en sortait toujours plus forte et brave. Les rides envahissaient son visage, mais malgré ça, on apercevait des vestiges de sa beauté, elle devait être très belle à l'époque, dans sa jeunesse._

_Elle commença par m'examiner et, avoir refermée la plaie, entoura ma jambe de bandages._

_-Et voilà jeune fille, la plaie est guérie. Il suffisait juste de trouver le sortilège adéquat._

_Contrairement à ce que je pensais, sa voix était très douce, et chaleureuse. Je lui étais très reconnaissante, elle aurait pu nous dénoncés Drago et moi mais pour je ne sais quelle raison ne l'a pas fait._

_-Merci beaucoup._

_J'allais me relever lorsqu'elle me demanda de me rassoir sur le fauteuil à coté d'un petit bureau. Elle brandit sa baguette vers moi et la passa sur la surface de ses vêtements -surement pour un examen de contrôle- lorsqu'une petite lumière rouge au bout de l'objet s'alluma._

_-Qu'est ce qu'il ce passe ?_

_Je ne savais pas qu'à ce moment là, ma vie allait s'écrouler. Je ne compris pas tout de suite pourquoi le visage de cette vieille dame s'était rempli d'effroi. Et c'est là qu'elle m'annonça la nouvelle. Une nouvelle affreuse, mais que je ne pouvais éviter. Moi, Hermione Granger, j'étais malade. Un cancer. Elle ne me donnait plus que quelques années, tout au plus, à vivre._

_Mes jours était comptés._

* * *

><p>Tout c'était expliqué tout à coup. Mes incessantes toux, ma douleur quasi constante au thorax... Ca avait commencée à peine un mois plus tôt, et la cause en était toujours inconnue. Mais je devais tout de même vivre avec ça tout les jours. Je me souviens tout à fait de mes sentiments lorsque je l'ai appris, j'étais dévastée, je ne mangeais plus, ne dormais plus... J'étais perdue.<p>

Cela à duré quelques jours, et puis je me suis souvenu de qui j'étais. Hermione Granger, une jeune femme forte, intelligente, et surtout qui n'aillais pas abandonner comme ça. Je pouvais le combattre, ce mal, j'en étais sûre. Alors peu à peu je me suis reconstruite, et je me suis reprise en main. Bien évidement, Drago l'avait remarquée tout sa, mais il n'avait posée aucune question, se contentant d'être là. Il croyait peut-être que je pensais à Harry ou Ron, et c'était mieux qu'il ne sache rien de tout ça.

Je n'avais rien dit à Drago. Je n'avais rien dis à personne d'ailleurs. Comment aurais-je pu de toute façon ? Mes deux meilleurs amis avaient disparus on ne sait où, ils étaient peut-être même mort à cette-heure ci, je n'en savais rien. Mes parents avaient oubliés jusqu'à mon existence, et pour Drago... Je n'avais pas eu le courage tout simplement de le lui dire. J'avais fait come si de rien n'était, faisant passer mes toux constante pour un virus bénin, et je souffrais en silence. Ma relation avec lui était devenu trop complexe, nous étions devenu trop proche pour que ma future mort ne lui fasse rien, et la dernière chose que je voulais était de le faire souffrir, surtout dans ce contexte, alors que Voldemort devenait de plus en plus puissant chaque jours. Alors je m'étais tus.

Je me souviens encore de notre encontre dans la forêt, un peu la même que celle-ci, six mois plus tôt, en mai...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hope, Première Partie : Chapitre 1**_

_**.**_

_**Juste en dessous, voilà le Chapitre 1 de Hope ! Je ne vais pas m'éterniser, mais j'espère juste qu'il vous plaira ^^**_

**_Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback, six mois plus tôt...<strong>

Encore une nouvelle journée. Une journée de plus à fuir. Je remballai le peu d'affaires qui me restait, repliai la tente magique et transplanai. Quand mes pieds touchèrent le sol, je me retrouvais dans une forêt quelque part au fin fond de l'Angleterre. Entourée d'immenses arbres dont les feuilles étaient recouvertes de neige, je posai mon sac sur la terre et commençai à lancer les nombreux sortilèges de protection, au cas où des mangemorts viendraient roder ici.

Je suis sure que si je n'avais pas passée ces deux derniers mois terrée dans toutes les différentes forêts du pays, j'aurai pu trouver ce paysage sublime. L'hiver était déjà bien entamé, et tous les deux jours environ, je voyageais et changeais d'endroit, que je choisissais complètement par hasard pour ne pas être découverte. Sinon ça serait la fin.

D'un coup de baguette j'installai ma tente. L'intérieur était tout sauf luxueux mais on y vivait correctement, il y avait l'eau chaude, une mini cuisine et même deux chambres en plus d'un salon munit d'un canapé –toutefois pas très confortable- et d'une petite table. Il me restait assez de nourriture pour quelques jours, mais pas plus. J'allai devoir voler. Je sais qu'au départ, ça me faisait mal au cœur de faire ça, mais le monde change, et moi avec. J'avais fini par me faire à l'idée que, de toute façon, je n'avais pas le choix. Il fallait bien que je mange tout de même.

En venant j'avais repérée une petite maisonnette isolée, à plusieurs kilomètres de là. Il y aurait de la marche à faire, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de transplaner à tout bout de champ, comme ils étaient tous signalés au Ministère de la Magie, mais j'espérais bien que je trouverai quelques choses pour me nourrir, au moins pour tenir une ou deux semaines de plus.

Je laissais mes affaires telles quelles ici, je ne voulais pas m'encombrer et perdre du temps avec tout ça, si j'aurais à fuir encore une fois. Baguette en main, je marchais entre les arbres, plutôt rapidement. Il fallait que je me dépêche, je ne devais pas me faire repérer par des mangemorts ou des rafleurs , je savais qu'ils me recherchaient partout en Angleterre, si je tombais entre leurs mains je serais vraiment dans le pétrin.  
>Je me souviens, il y a quelques semaines, je suis allée dans un petit village dans le Nord-Est, pour dérober des vivres, et j'avais vu mon visage sur des affiches, placardé sur tous les murs, dans toutes les rues. Ma tête était mise à prix. Celui ou celle qui me rapportera, morte ou vive aux mains des mangemorts sera récompensé de la belle somme de 10 000 Gallions. Génial.<p>

C'était la première fois que je tombais sur ce genre d'affiche à cette époque, ça m'avais bouleversée. Je m'étais rendu compte que la guerre avait vraiment commencée, et qu'ils n'auraient aucune pitié, surtout pour des gens comme moi, les Sang-Impur, les Sang-de-Bourbe.

Les rares fois où j'essayais de m'informer de ce qu'il ce passait à Londres, lorsque je subtilisais discrètement un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier, qui par chance n'était pas encore tombée au main du Lord Noir et publiait toujours, je tombais sur des articles effroyables. Enlèvement d'enfants Moldus. Torture de Né-Moldus. Massacre de plusieurs familles Moldus. Toujours la même chose, toujours cette barbarie. Voldemort devenait de plus en plus puissant, et les résistants avaient du mal à y faire face, cela ce voyait.

Il avait jeté un sortilège sur son propre nom, ainsi chaque personne le prononçant était immédiatement localisée, où qu'elle soit, et encerclé par des mangemorts avant même qu'elle n'ai eu le temps de s'enfuir.

Je continuais de marcher, guettant le moindre geste, du moindre bruit suspect. Il devait être dans les 16 heures à l'inclinaison du soleil, c'était une journée froide, le temps commençait à se rafraichir progressivement. Plus que quelques jours et l'hiver serait là. Je redoutais vraiment cette période, avec le froid glacial et la neige, il allait être plus difficile de me nourrir correctement. Comment allais-je passer l'hiver si je ne trouvais plus de quoi manger ni de quoi me réchauffer ? Cette idée me fit paniquer, qu'allais-je faire si cela arrivait ? Il fallait que je prenne sur moi, mais je n'étais pas certaine de pouvoir le faire, j'étais déjà assez affamée comme sa. Il fallait que je réfléchisse, mais plus tard. Un problème à la fois.

Après quelques heures de marche, j'arrivai au bord d'un sentier de terre bordé d'herbe, à son extrémité la fameuse maisonnette que je recherchai était bien là. Je vérifiai bien qu'il n'y ai personne aux alentours et m'avança rapidement vers elle. Sur la façade il n'y avait qu'une seule petite fenêtre, ainsi que du lierre suspendu aux murs, elle était en assez bon état, elle était donc bien habitée. J'allai de l'avant, faisant en sorte qu'on ne me voit pas de l'intérieur et j'entrai.

Avant même que je fasse le moindre geste, j'entendis derrière moi le craquement caractéristique du transplanage.

-Et merde !

Je m'étais faite avoir comme une débutante, j'aurais du m'assurer qu'il n'y aurait aucun sortilège de ce genre avant d'y mettre un pied. J'étais en colère, en colère contre moi-même, maintenant il fallait seulement espérer que ce n'était pas un mangemort. J'essayais d'établir un plan de sortie mais il n'y avait aucune issue autre que la porte d'entrée et je ne pouvais pas compter là-dessus pour m'échapper. Je pris ma baguette le plus discrètement possible, prête à toutes attaques.

-N'y pense même pas ma belle. Lâche ta baguette immédiatement.

Je réprimai un juron et la lâcha à contre cœur, je n'avais pas le choix, aucun échappatoire. Curieusement cette voix me disait quelque chose, elle m'était familière cependant je ne savais pas d'où. Mais je savais déjà que c'était un homme, plutôt jeune je suppose.

-Retourne-toi. Doucement et ne tente rien de stupide.

Comme il le dit, je me retournai lentement et lui fis face.

Je n'en revenais pas. Lui ? Ici ? Et cette pourriture aussi avait l'air surpris de me voir là. Mais il doit être bien content de m'avoir trouvée, il allait recevoir une sacré récompense et je suis sûre qu'il jubilait intérieurement.

-Granger ? C'est toi ?

Toujours ce sourire, ce sourire que j'ai toujours haï, ce sourire narquois qui le caractérisait si bien.

-Quel déplaisir Malefoy. Alors comment tu te porte sale mangemort ?


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hope, Première Partie : Chapitre 2**_

_**.**_

_**Bonsoir chers lecteurs ! Désormais, le Chapitre 2 est en ligne ! **_

_**Bonne lecture ^^**_

* * *

><p>-<em>Quel déplaisir Malefoy. Alors comment tu te porte sale mangemort ?<em>

Je m'étais faite prendre quelle idiote ! Qu'est ce que j'allais pouvoir faire maintenant ? Sans ma baguette ? Et clairement je n'avais aucune petite chance de pouvoir le battre à mains nues, il était surement beaucoup plus fort que moi, il m'aurait attrapée sans faire le moindre effort.

Il est vrai que j'avais beaucoup maigri ces dernier temps, pas au point d'être squelettique mais tout de même, je savais parfaitement je ne n'aurais pas assez de force pour lui échapper de cette façon.

-Ca pourrait aller mieux Granger. Mais te voir débarquer ici sur ma propriété m'a un peu gâché ma journée je dois dire.

-Quoi ? Ceci t'appartient ?

Alors là je n'en revenais pas. Cette maison était tout sauf fastueuse. Il n'y avait ici que le strict minimum, un canapé, une cuisine et sûrement une salle de bain dans la pièce du fond que j'avais aperçue en arrivant, de plus la maison était au milieu de nulle part, complètement isolée. La famille Malefoy est riche à n'en plus finir, à vivre dans des immenses manoirs depuis toujours, alors pourquoi s'encombrer de quelque chose comme ça ?

-Oui, tout cela est à moi.

-Qu'est ce que ferait une ordure de mangemort dans ton genre ici Malefoy ?

Et il riait ce salaud.

-Pas besoin d'être aussi méchante Granger, je te rappelle que ta tête est mise à prix. A ta place je ne provoquerais pas un mangemort, ça pourrait t'attirer de gros ennuis.

-Parce que tu crois que tu me fais peur Malefoy ? Je dois dire que je t'ai connu pendant six ans à Poudlard et tu étais un véritable lâche. Et je suis sure que ça n'a absolument pas changé aujourd'hui, tu es resté le petit garçon qui obéit à la lettre à son cher papa qu'il admire plus que tout. Je n'ai pas à te craindre Malefoy, tu es trop lâche, ou pas assez cruel, pour faire du mal à quelqu'un.

Et ça c'est fait Malefoy. Non mais pour qui se croyait-il ? Il pensait peut-être que parce que son cher Maître devenait plus puissant de jour en jour qu'il était au dessus de tout le monde ? Et visiblement tout ce que je venais de dire ne lui avait pas plu du tout. Mais ce n'est pas grave, c'était exactement ce que je pensais, je n'avais pas peur de lui.

-Estime-toi heureuse que ce ne soit pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui soit à ma place, tu serais déjà raide morte à l'heure qu'il est, _Voldemort_ ne serait pas aussi indulgent que moi.

Et tout se passa en une seconde. Je les entendais déjà transplaner ici. Nous étions piégés. Et cet enfoiré de Malefoy avait l'air de ne pas comprendre, mais je suis sûre qu'il avait fait exprès de l'appeler, c'était son but, depuis le début. Par Merlin qu'il soit maudit.

Je repris ma baguette auparavant à terre. S'ils pensaient que j'allais me rendre tranquillement, sans discuter ils se trompaient largement. Je me battrai.

-Accio baguettes !

Le sort d'attraction ramena directement ma baguette et celle de Malefoy dans la main d'un des mangemorts. Là, j'étais vraiment perdue. Plus aucun moyen de défense, des mangemorts partout autour. C'était fini.

-Sortez de là immédiatement.

Et je sentis la main de Malefoy me prendre par le bras, il me menait de force vers la sortie. Il allait me ramener comme trophée à son Maître, je me voyais déjà pourrir dans leurs cachots immondes.

Ils étaient une bonne dizaine, ils nous encerclaient, leurs baguettes en main, prêts à tuer au moindre de nos gestes.

-Oh tiens, mais qui voilà. C'est Hermione Granger, la Sang-de-Bourbe, une amie de Potter. Je la reconnais, elle est recherchée dans tout le pays. Avec mini-Malefoy en prime, le traître.

Mulciber. Un mangemort à l'allure maladive, je voyais d'énormes cernes sous ses yeux, un vrai psychopathe celui-là. J'identifiai aussi Avery, Macnair, Lestrange, ainsi que Malefoy Senior. Quel journée pourrie.

D'ailleurs ce dernier s'avançait, il regardait son fils avec dégout, ce qui me surprit. Le traître ? Pourquoi l'appelait-il comme ça ? Et lui aussi se posait la même question vu sa tête.

-Drago ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici avec la Sang-de-Bourbe ? Tu ose trahir ton Seigneur ainsi ?

-Quoi ? Mais enfin non père ! Je l'ai trouvée ici, j'allais la ramener lorsque vous êtes arrivés.

-Menteur !

Macnair avait crié ça. Si la famille Malefoy était disgraciée face à la trahison du fils, il aurait surement la chance d'avoir plus de pouvoir à leur place.

- Je ne mens pas Macnair, alors ferme-la.

Mais déjà ils avaient pointés leurs baguettes sur nous. Malefoy ne m'avait toujours pas lâchée, j'essayais de me débattre. Il fallait que je m'enfuie, tout de suite. Ils allaient nous tuer, je voyais déjà cette lueur qu'ils ont tous dans leur regard lorsqu'ils prononcent la formule fatale, ce désir de faire du mal, de tuer. J'avais peur, j'étais effrayée. Je ne voulais pas mourir, pas maintenant, pas après tout ces sacrifices !

Mais cela n'arriva pas. Les sorts frappèrent dans le vide.

Malefoy m'avait pris la main précipitamment, et nous avions transplané.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Première Partie : Chapitre 3**_

_**.**_

_**Voici donc le Chapitre 3 de Hope ! Je dois dire que j'en suis plutôt satisfaite dans l'ensemble, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'à moi ^^**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

><p><em>Mais cela n'arriva pas. Les sorts frappèrent dans le vide. <em>

_Malefoy m'avait pris la main précipitamment, et nous avions transplané._

J'avais vraiment cru que j'allais mourir. Aussi bêtement que ça, capturée par des mangemorts.

Certains disent que lorsque la mort est plus proche que jamais, on revoit notre vie passée sous nos yeux à toute vitesse. Et c'est ce que j'avais ressenti.

Aucun de nous deux n'avait bougé. Je suppose que c'était parce que nous venions à l'instant de frôler la mort. Je tremblais, j'essayais de calmer ma respiration –en vain. Et je me rendis compte que nos mains étaient toujours liées, il revint soudain à la réalité, et je dégageai ma main de la sienne. Plus par incompréhension que par haine ou rancune, il était tout de même Malefoy, le même Malefoy que pendant toutes ces années à Poudlard. Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de faire ça ? De me sauver la vie ?

-Un merci suffira Granger.

Et il avait repris son masque froid et indifférent désormais, comme si on avait pas failli se faire tuer, comme si il ne venait pas de me sauver la vie. J'étais méfiante, confuse, je savais bien que Malefoy n'était ni gentil ni bien attentionné. Il faisait parti des partisans du Mage Noir après tout, lui-même l'avait avoué. Alors pourquoi ne pas m'avoir laissée aux mains de ses chers camarades ?

Je le regardais comme s'il venait d'une autre planète, et il semblait trouver cela amusant.

-Pourquoi tu as fais ça Malefoy ? Pourquoi m'as-tu sauvée ?

Il détourna la tête et haussa les épaules. Je sus que je n'aurais pas la réponse à ma question aujourd'hui.

-Il faut qu'on parte, et vite Granger, ou ils risquent de nous retrouver.

-On ? Pourquoi est-ce que je te ferais confiance Malefoy ? C'est vrai après tout tu es un mangemort, qui me dis que tu ne vas pas me capturer à m'emmener jusqu'à _lui_ d'une minute à l'autre.

Je le vis réfléchir un instant, puis il reprit contenance et me dit d'un air hautain, comme si c'était évident.

-Maintenant que je t'ai sauvée je ne peux plus revenir en arrière Granger. Si ils m'attrapent, je suis mort, ils me considèrent désormais comme un traître. On est dans la même galère, donc si tu veux partir toute seule de ton côté, très bien. Mais sache que les mangemorts ont posé des pièges par ici et il se trouve que je sais de quelle façon les déjouer. Tu as besoin de moi Granger.

Il avait prononcé la dernière phrase avec une grande réjouissance, ce qui m'exaspéra au plus haut point. Je n'avais pas _besoin_ de lui, j'étais sûre de pouvoir m'en sortir toute seule. Mais je m'entendis pourtant lui donner une réponse toute autre.

-C'est d'accord, tu m'accompagnes jusqu'à ce qu'on soit assez loin d'ici pour qu'ils ne puissent plus nous suivre. Et après tu t'en vas.

Il hocha la tête, en signe d'approbation. Je regardais autour de nous. Personne à l'horizon. Mais on ne devait tout de même pas rester là, de plus il fallait que j'aille chercher toutes mes affaires que j'avais laissée en partant pour la maisonnette, il y a maintenant trois heures.

-Il faut d'abord que je récupère mes affaires. J'ai une tente magique, et surtout quelques provisions. Plus pratique pour voyager.

Je sortis alors de ma poche une boussole Moldue. Mes parents me l'avaient offerte en cadeau pour mon huitième anniversaire, elle appartenait à ma famille depuis des années, elle était très précieuse. Je vis en périphérie Malefoy regarder bizarrement l'objet que j'avais dans la main.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc ?

Je ricanai, c'est vrai qu'il n'y connaissait absolument rien aux objets Moldus.

-C'est une boussole.

-Et... A quoi ça sert ?

-C'est un instrument de navigation qui sert à s'orienter.

Il me regardait d'un air perplexe. Je ne m'en occupai pas et marchai dans la direction indiquée sans faire attention à lui.

Nous sommes alors partis en direction du Nord à l'aide de ma boussole Moldue. Durant le trajet, aucun de nous n'a parlé, je dirigeais et il me suivait sans discuter. Au bout d'une petite demi-heure, nous avons retrouvé le sentier qui m'avait menée à la chaumière et l'avons pris à contre-sens. Désormais nous devions compter sur nos seuls sens pour nous guider, étant donné que nous avions perdus tous deux nos baguettes, il fallait juste espérer qu'on ne croise aucun mangemorts et que mon campement n'aie pas attiré l'attention.

Nous avons marché encore une centaine de mètres, lorsque je décidai d'engager la conversation, toujours déterminée à savoir pourquoi il ne m'avait pas abandonnée aux mains de ses confrères. Je me retournai vers lui et lui lança un regard plein de questionnement.

-Alors Malefoy, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question de tout à l'heure.

Il me dévisagea puis sembla comprendre de quoi je voulais parler.

-Granger tu sais quoi ? Laisse tomber, oublie ça. Je sais bien que tu n'es qu'une incroyable Miss-je-sais-tout qui ne cherche qu'à tout savoir et tout comprendre mais il va falloir que tu mettes ça de côté pour l'instant.

Ce gars était quand même très étonnant. Il venait de me secourir, moi, Hermione Granger, sa pire ennemie depuis toujours, pour je ne sais qu'elle raison et il voulait que j'oublie ça ? Il déraillait vraiment alors ! Je n'allais sûrement pas capituler comme ça. Je finirais par savoir. Un jour ou l'autre.

Autour de nous, d'immenses arbres s'élevaient, et le sentier de terre disparaissait pour laisser place à la verdure. Le chemin s'arrêtait là. Maintenant il fallait continuer seuls.

La marche était épuisante, et nous n'avions en notre possession ni eau, ni nourriture, ce qui ne fit qu'aggraver notre périple. Je priai Merlin pour retrouver la tente rapidement, et il sembla m'entendre, car je voyais au loin le ruban bleu que j'avais accroché sur une branche d'arbre à coté pour reconnaitre l'endroit ou je l'avais cachée.

Je soupirai de soulagement, on était enfin arrivées. Derrière moi, Malefoy regardait autour de nous sans rien apercevoir, jusqu'à ce que je rentre à l'intérieur du champ de protection. Et il me suivit sans dire un mot.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope, Première Partie : Chapitre 4**

Le Chapitre 4 est enfin là, après une semaine ! Désolée de ne pas l'avoir postée plutôt, je suis très malade et j'ai aussi beaucoup de cours à rattraper. J'espère que vous aimerez ce nouveau chapitre, et dites moi vos impressions par reviews.

Bref, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em>Je soupirai de soulagement, on était enfin arrivés. Derrière moi, Malefoy regardait autour de nous sans rien apercevoir, jusqu'à ce que je rentre à l'intérieur du champ de protection. Et il me suivit sans dire un mot.<em>  
><em><br>_  
>Nous avons traversé la protection qui englobait mon abri alors que le noir prenait place dans le ciel. C'était exactement comme je l'avais laissé quelques heures plus tôt il y avait la tente, et juste devant un minuscule feu de bois visiblement éteint depuis longtemps. J'écrasai les cendres noires et fis disparaître la légère fumée en secouant la main.<p>

Malefoy s'avança vers la tente et me devança en franchissant le seuil, il observa quelques secondes les lieux en silence. J'entrai à mon tour et entrepris de rassembler mes livres et plusieurs affaires, les plus importantes pour le voyage.

-Ca n'a pas l'air très confortable. A qui appartient la tente ?

-Aux Weasley, je leur ai empruntée.

Je l'entendis nettement ricaner. Toujours aussi insupportable celui-là !

-Ca ne m'étonne pas.

Je lui lançai un regard noir.

-Tais-toi Malefoy. Et rends-toi plutôt utile, aide moi à rassembler des cartes ou de la nourriture, nous allons bientôt en avoir besoin.

Mais il m'ignora et continua sur sa lancée.

-Tu vis là-dedans depuis combien de temps exactement ?

-Deux mois.

C'est seulement après avoir prononcé ces mots, que je me rendis compte de ce qu'ils représentaient. Deux mois. Deux long mois, et je n'avais rien trouvé. Aucun indice sur les Horcruxes, ni sur les lieux où les trouver. Le désespoir s'insinua en moi comme une coulée de lave, rapide et ravageant tout sur son passage.

Et que faisais tu pendant ces deux mois là dedans Granger ? Dit-il en désignant l'intérieur de la tente. Et j'aurais parié que Potter et Weasley auraient été avec toi, où sont-ils ?

Je m'immobilisai, et mon regard s'égara. Je sentais qu'il fallait que j'en parle. Que je raconte à quelqu'un, n'importe qui. Mais bien sur, je ne lui dirais rien sur les Horcruxes, c'est évident que je n'allais pas dévoiler quoi que ce soit à ce sujet. Cedi dit, peut-être que je pourrais lui parler seulement d'Harry et Ron ? Le problème était que je n'avais aucune confiance en lui, ce qui était largement compréhensif en vu de notre passé commun, et de ce nous étions.

-Je peux te faire confiance ? Tu ne diras rien ?

Je le vis lever les yeux au ciel, et me regarder comme si j'étais une extraterrestre.

-Oh Granger, arrête ça tout de suite. Je ne veux pas savoir pourquoi ces deux là t'ont lâchée, et je m'en fiche. Nous ne sommes pas amis je te rappelle.

J'allai m'installer sur le petit canapé du salon, dépitée de son refus. Bien sur que nous n'étions pas amis, mais je me sentais tellement seule... Malefoy, lui, s'assit sur une chaise en bois à côté de la table basse. Il observait l'intérieur de la tente avec une grimace de dégout à peine dissimulée collée au visage. Je pris une grande inspiration, je n'avais pas besoin qu'il m'écoute et me réponde comme dans une vrai conversation, je voulais seulement parler. Alors je ne fis pas attention à ses précédentes paroles et commençai mon récit.

-Harry et Ron ont disparu. Dis je, en essayant tant bien que mal de garder une voix calme et ferme. Il s'apprêtait encore une fois à me dire qu'il s'en fichait royalement mais se tut en entendant cette phrase. Profitant de son silence, je continuai.

-J'étais partie à l'origine pour les retrouver. Je les ai cherchés pendant des semaines et des semaines sans cesse, je me suis efforcée de découvrir leur localisation, et la cause de leur disparition. J'ai dû enquêter, j'ai suivi quelques pistes qui auraient pu me mener à eux. Mais à chaque fois, elles ne me menaient nulle part.

J'expirai longuement, me redant compte que j'avais coupé ma respiration pendant tout ce temps. Ca faisait beaucoup de bien, de pouvoir parler de ça, de se décharger de ce poids qui pesait depuis long sur mes épaules. Pendant des jours entiers je m'étais retrouvée seule, isolée du monde, n'ayant aucun contact avec mes amis ni avec quelconques personnes. Complètement seule. Et avoir un peu de compagnie -même si cette compagnie s'appelait Malefoy-, libérait de cette solitude qui m'encombrait.

-Et puis j'ai abandonné. Je les ai abandonnés.

Le silence qui suivit fut des plus insupportables. J'avais avoué ma lâcheté, ma renonciation, et je me sentais toujours plus mal. J'avais laissé tomber, j'avais capitulé et avais arrêté toutes mes recherches, tout ça parce que j'avais eu trop peur de les retrouver tous les deux morts. Ca avait été trop dur pour moi, moi qui avais mis tant d'espoir dans cette quête, d'enchainer les échecs, de les accumuler, et cette peur de les avoir perdus à jamais avait pris le dessus.

Sans jeter un seul regard à Malefoy, je me levai. Il avait gardé le silence pendant un moment avant de se lever à son tour pour m'aider à ranger mes affaires.

Après cela, nous sortîmes de la tente, et la repliâmes à la manière Moldue. Ce n'était pas gagné avec Malefoy, mais c'est vrai que ça aurait été beaucoup plus simple avec un sort. Nous avions mis plusieurs minutes à la défaire de terre, puis à la replier.

Je me retenais de rire, à de nombreuses reprises je me suis moquée de lui intérieurement, il était tellement empoté ! Je ne laissai rien paraître de mon amusement du moins, je ne voulais pas prendre le risque qu'il me plante là alors que j'avais besoin de lui pour partir d'ici saine et sauve.

Je me rendis compte soudain que, pendant quelques instants, tout mon malaise s'était effacé, comme disparu, et je m'étais sentie bien mieux.


End file.
